A single life
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: John, devant son ordinateur, laisse ses doigts écrire machinalement l'étrange moment qu'il vient de partager avec Sherlock. Il va réellement falloir qu'il ait une conversation avec le détective ! S3E3. JohnLock. OS


**Hello dearies ! Voici un OS que j'ai écrit après la saison 3 de Sherlock. C'est-à-dire il y a plus de 2 ans maintenant. (Laissez-moi pleurer.)**

 **Bref. C'est du Johnlock : on aime ça, on adore ça, on fangirl ! Youpi !**

 **J'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Votre humble serviteur, une grenouille.**

* * *

 **A single Life**

* * *

 _« Il y a quelques heures, sous le prétexte d'une mission, Sherlock a encore rechuté. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Je sursaute un peu.

\- Oh Marry, tu m'as fais peur.

\- As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Je lui souris. Elle comprend que ma réponse est non et elle repart. Et pourtant, la vraie réponse est oui.

 _« Aucune mission ne justifie qu'il rechute... J'ai appelé Mycroft, il est venu directement. Sherlock l'a vu de suite quand nous sommes arrivés devant son appartement – qui était aussi le mien il y a deux mois. Et comme prévu, Mycroft était là, assis sur les escaliers, attendant notre venue. Évidemment, ils se sont disputés. Je n'ai pas saisi tous les détails, mais je sais que ça relève de leur enfance. Puis Sherlock a entendu Anderson, et il est monté, fou de rage. Cette fois, il a préféré se terrer comme un petit enfant dans son fauteuil. Un vrai gamin... Nous avons discuté – peu calmement – jusqu'à ce que Sherlock prononce le nom de Magnussen. En un instant, sous les ordres de Mycroft, l'appartement s'est vidé. Il ne restait plus que les deux frères Holmes et moi. Le premier a même essayé de me menacer, ridicule. Comme si j'étais homme à trahir les secrets d'état, je suis un militaire ! Tout de même... Puis Mycroft a dit à Sherlock de ne pas s'en mêler. Fidèle à lui-même, son frère lui a répondu en lui ouvrant la sortie de son appartement. Et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Mycroft n'avait pas été si...imprudent, comme il l'a si bien dit. Unwise, brother mine... Autant dire que Sherlock a réagi au quart de tour. Dans son état, ce n'était même pas étonnant. Il était juste défoncé à je-ne-sais-quelle-drogue. Il a prit le poignet de Mycroft et l'a tordu de façon à plaquer son frère contre le mur, sa main dans le dos. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait lui casser le bras... Je suis intervenu bien sûr. J'ai calmé le jeu, limité les dégâts. Des fois je me dis que oui, Sherlock a vraiment besoin de moi !... Enfin, peu importe. Mycroft est parti sans ajouter un mot. J'en fus rassuré, c'est certain. Je me suis retourné vers Sherlock._

 _\- Magnussen ?_

 _\- Quelle heure est-il ?_

 _\- Je t'ai posé une question._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une affaire pour les gens sains._

 _\- À l'évidence, non, vu ton état._

 _Il s'est rapproché de moi en un quart de seconde. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête, vous le savez. Ça ne m'avait jamais fais peur, avant... cette seconde. Mais à ce moment-là, c'était son regard qui me faisait peur. Il était encore sous l'emprise de la drogue, je le sais. Il était allé jusqu'à faire mal à son frère. Je me demandais vraiment s'il oserait blesser son meilleur ami. Dans tous les cas, je saurais me défendre._

 _\- Sherlock, tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets pour des mots ?_

 _\- Les mots ont toute leur importance, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, John._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me les as pas dis ces mots ? C'était si compliqué ? 'J'ai besoin de toi, je vais rechuter'... C'était si dur ?_

 _\- C'était pour une affaire !_

 _Cette fois, son poing partit. Mais je n'ai rien fais : il l'a enfoncé dans le mur bien trop proche de mon dos. Et me voilà bloqué entre Sherlock et le mur de l'appartement que nous partagions. J'étais dans une drôle de position. Et le pire, c'était que je me sentais clairement inférieur à lui, à sa merci..._

 _\- Sherlock, aucune affaire ne justifie ça, je te l'ai déjà dit..._

 _\- Alors j'aurais dû t'appeler ? Te déranger avec ta femme, la future mère de ton enfant, juste pour te demander ton aide ?_

 _\- Tu n'as jamais eu aucun scrupule à déranger les gens, peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Greg le confirmera._

 _Sa bouche s'étira alors en un sourire amusé. Il savait que j'avais raison. C'est rare que j'ai raison contre lui, mais quand il s'agit de son caractère, j'ai presque toujours la bonne réponse. Et il le sait. Mais là, il était toujours aussi proche de moi... Et ses yeux bleus gris me perturbaient. Apparemment, la situation ne perturbait que moi._

 _\- Oui, c'était difficile._

 _J'ai plongé dans son regard sans mégarde._

 _\- Sherlock, serais-tu jaloux ?_

 _\- De qui ? Mary ?_

 _Si je m'étais attendu à la suite... »_

Rien que d'y repenser... Concentre-toi John, écris. Je reprends ma rédaction sur mon ordinateur.

 _« Cet imbécile, il est venu frôler mes lèvres des siennes. Et le pire, c'est que sur le coup, j'ai été juste incapable de réagir. Il a sourit, encore une fois._

 _\- Il est huit heures ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Magnussen dans trois heures, je dois prendre un bain._

 _Et il s'en est allé, comme si de rien n'était, me laissant là, pantois... Déboussolé. Sherlock Holmes était sur le point de m'embrasser... »_

Et je suis sur le point de publier ça sur mon blog... ? Je ne vais pas bien.

 **Delete**

D'un clic, j'efface tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Publier cette histoire sur un site que la presque totalité de la police lit... En plus, j'ai écris le nom pour lequel se sont faits menacer Anderson et l'autre SherlockFan. Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus...

\- Mais c'est sa faute !

\- Qu'as-tu dis chéri ? La faute de qui ?

Je n'ai pas vu arriver Mary... Je ferme mon ordinateur, me lève, et viens l'embrasser.

\- De Sherlock, mon amour.

\- Toujours sur l'incident de ce matin ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Le pauvre...

\- Tu le défends ?

\- John, il a perdu son meilleur ami avec tous les événements, notre mariage...

\- S'il ne voulait pas me perdre, il fallait me mettre au courant de tout son plan. Et puis il ne m'a pas perdu !

Sentant la colère monter en moi, je m'éloigne un peu.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il avait le choix ?

Je me pose deux secondes pour réfléchir à cette question. Puis je soupire.

\- Non... Il semblerait que non...

\- Sa souffrance n'a pas été le deuil, mais elle est bien réelle. Et elle est encore là aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Chéri, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce de la tête. Il n'y a que Mary pour me convaincre comme ça...

\- Va le voir. Il faut qu'il sache que tu seras toujours là avec lui dans ses enquêtes.

\- Oui... Encore une fois, tu as raison.

Je viens l'embrasser tendrement. Mais alors que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, je me pose une question... Comment sont celles de Sherlock ? Non, ça va plus là. Je délire. Il a du me droguer. C'est pas possible sinon. Je vais lui refaire la face, oui !

221 B. J'y suis. Avec hâte je monte les escaliers, pas de Mme Hudson en vue. Tant mieux, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas là quand j'aborderai la question de la scène de ce matin avec Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Je trouve la porte ouverte. J'entre donc.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Non, me répondit-il alors que je le vois, les mains croisées, assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je réponds à la question que tu veux me poser. Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Une demande. Donc non, je ne veux pas reparler de ce matin.

\- Est-ce par honte ou par jalousie ? Pas par respect.

Je prends une chaise et m'assoie en face de lui, à l'exacte place où autrefois se trouvait mon fauteuil qui soit-disant lui gênait la vue sur la cuisine...

\- Oh pitié John, dit-il en se levant pour aller sur son ordinateur qui est sur la table de bois. Remercie-moi juste, je nous épargne une conversation gênante qui ne mènera à rien, et tu le sais.

\- Sherlock. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin c...

\- Tu veux vraiment en reparler ?

Il est dos à moi, je suis toujours assis. C'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite le plus, mais il faut en reparler !

\- O-oui.

Je l'entends ricaner.

\- Ta voix est drôlement chevrotante.

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Et regarde donc comment tu tritures tes mains.

Il a raison. Eh merde ! Je lâche prestement mes mains.

\- De plus, tu ne m'as même envoyé un message pour savoir si j'étais bien ici.

\- Je savais que tu serais là.

\- Faux, je t'ai dis que j'allais faire des courses tout à l'heure. Et quand tu es entré, tu m'as appelé. Là encore, tu espérais seulement que je ne sois pas encore rentré. Tu aurais alors la conscience tranquille d'être venu et tu échappais à cette conversation.

Je soupire de désespoir. Parce que d'un côté, il a raison.

\- Mais toute cette histoire doit vraiment te travailler à en croire les traces de rouge à lèvres que Mary a laissé sur les tiennes et que tu as oublié d'enlever.

J'ai oublié de... ? Mais... Je me laisse entourlouper !

\- Et d'après les marques que tu as aux poignets, tu as du passer un moment appréciable sur ton ordinateur à réfléchir à ce que tu allais écrire. Pourtant il n'y a aucune nouvelle de toi sur ton blog. Tu voulais vraiment raconter notre aventure de ce matin sur ton blog ?

Il ricane. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

\- Alors John, épargne-nous ça à tous les deux et...

\- Sherlock !

J'ai réagi de suite et, en me levant, j'ai fais tomber la chaise. Il ne rigole plus, il reste stoïque dos à moi.

\- Sherlock. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai failli t'embrasser ou pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

S'il continue, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec une couleur décente.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Réplique-t-il de son air innocent et à la fois condescendant.

Je hais ce mec. Il a le don de me rendre dingue.

\- Tu sais que je vais bientôt avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime ?

\- J'ai été le premier à le savoir.

\- Et tu sais que l'ironie est la forme la plus basse d'intelligence sur Terre ?

\- C'est démontrablement faux.

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Quelle était la question ? Rappelle-moi.

Je soupire encore une fois. J'essaie de détendre les rides de mon front et m'oblige à reprendre patience.

\- Pourquoi tu as... Tu as failli... m'embrasser ?

\- Qui te dit que je voulais t'embrasser ? Quand bien même, en quoi cela te gêne-t-il ? Aurais-tu peur Docteur Watson ?

\- Peur ? De toi ?

Rire. Nerveux.

\- Pas de moi, non.

Il se rapproche, comme la dernière fois. À la différence que l'odeur est toute autre que celle de ce matin. Et malheureusement pour moi, il sent très bon, du moins aussi bon qu'un homme puisse sentir. De plus, cette fois, seule sa chemise blanche et mon pull nous séparent, aucune autre épaisseur.

\- Mais de toi, John. De tes... sentiments.

\- Je suis certain de mes sentiments Sherlock.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fuis mon regard ?

En voulant le contredire, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà bien trop proche de moi. Je peux voir ses yeux. Ces deux pupilles dont j'ai toujours admiré la couleur. Mais à ce moment, je ne vois pratiquement que du noir dans ces deux pupilles qui d'habitude ont la couleur d'un ciel pluvieux aux percées ensoleillées.

\- Je suis certain de mes sentiments envers _ma femme_ , Sherlock.

Ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement, il est amusé.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, finis-je par conclure.

\- Parfait.

Cette fois il me sourit largement avant de s'en retourner.

\- Il va être l'heure, nous y allons ?

\- Où ça ?

Même si j'ai posé la question, ce n'était que machinalement, car je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Si bien que je n'entends pas sa réponse. À vrai dire, je suis déjà en train de regretter ce que je vais faire. Et pourtant, j'avance de quelques pas jusqu'à lui, lui empoigne le poignet et le force à se retourner – il n'oppose aucune résistance. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour élever mon visage jusqu'au sien. Nos lèvres sont à quelques millimètres à peine, et là... Je me bloque. Maintenant, je suis fichu. Parce que je n'arrive ni à avancer, ni à reculer. Tétanisé, tout simplement.

Je me sens plus honteux que jamais quand je sens sa main étrangement chaude venir soulever mon visage pour venir caresser doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne sais plus qui a provoqué ce baiser et pourquoi, je ne sais plus où je suis, qu'est-ce que j'y faisais, je ne sais plus rien. Juste une chose, en fait. Je suis en train d'embrasser Sherlock.

 _« J'aurais du lui demander d'arrêter, d'oublier que c'est moi qui avait avancé vers lui, ne plus jamais reparler de ce baiser. Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, je n'ai simplement pas pu me résoudre à lui dire tout ça. Nos lèvres étaient scellées, nos corps enlacés. Et le pire ? J'étais bien. Et même si lui ne l'a pas avoué et ne l'avouera jamais, je sais qu'il a aussi apprécié ça. Mais comment dire... Nous n'avons rien dit. Nous nous sommes juste séparé, moi apparemment plus troublé que lui. Oui, ce sociopathe arborait un sourire détestable à cet instant._

 _\- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas revenir demain pour reparler de ce baiser ?_

 _\- Non... Pas cette fois, non..._

 _Même si à ce moment-là je n'avais pas de miroir sous la main, je savais très bien que je n'avais plus une couleur décente depuis longtemps. Je détestais ce mec ! Et lui, pas perturbé pour un sous, m'a sourit et m'a annoncé fièrement qu'on allait tous les deux chez Magnussen pour s'infiltrer dans son bureau. Je l'ai regardé une dernière fois dans les yeux, ses pupilles océans noyées dans une mer d'encre._

 _\- Allons-y alors !_

 _Avant de partir, il s'est retourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés, mais le coin des lèvres légèrement recourbé._

 _\- Mais dis-moi John, tu as aimé ce baiser ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas gay ! »_

 **Delete**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
